1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the installation and maintenance of heating and air conditioning equipment and more particularly, to a heat exchanger housing support which is designed to operate in pairs, primarily to support the heat exchanger or coil element of a heating and air conditioning system. The heat exchanger housing support is typically characterized by a vertical support leg having a longitudinal leg cavity or bore for receiving a threaded rod, which rod also threadably engages an adjusting nut typically attached to a bevel gear, which engages a second bevel gear on the top end of the support leg. A bottom bracket or support is fitted on the bottom end of the support leg for stabilizing the support leg on a supporting surface and a top engaging element or bracket is typically attached to a top nut threaded on the top end of the threaded rod for engaging the heat exchanger housing. Raising and lowering of the heat exchanger housing using a pair of heat exchanger housing supports positioned in oppositely-disposed, spaced-apart configuration, is effected by manipulation of the second bevel gear and driving the first bevel gear to rotate each adjusting nut on the corresponding threaded rod and raise and lower the respective threaded rods and the oppositely-disposed top brackets, as well as the heat exchanger housing itself. In a preferred embodiment a spacer is welded or otherwise attached to the bottom end of the threaded rod that fits inside the leg cavity of the respective support legs to stabilize the threaded rod for vertical movement only in the support legs and on the adjusting nuts and prevent the threaded rod from extraction from the support legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems which exists in the installation, repair and replacement of heating and air conditioning units is that of safely and effectively handling the coil element or heat exchanger unit or housing due to the weight of this equipment. The equipment is typically heavy and moved by hand, and the maintenance or replacement operation frequently results in injuries. Accordingly, there exists a need for a mechanical device for engaging the heat exchanger unit and incrementally and smoothly raising and lowering the unit during maintenance and replacement operations.
Many devices are known in the art for supporting, raising and lowering various equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,269, dated Nov. 24, 1964, to Corso, details a "Generator Remover Apparatus" which includes a frame having leg members, rollers on the lower ends of the leg members, a horizontally-extending support member connected to the upper ends of the two leg members, a box-like structure disposed on the support member and a generator support mounted on the box structure and vertically movable with respect to the structure. The raising and lowering apparatus is attached to the structure for raising and lowering the generator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,497, dated Dec. 18, 1984, to Bevans, details an adjustable tool tray having a support, wheel-mounted legs attached to the bottom end of the support and a tray vertically adjustable on the support for raising and lowering various tools located on the tray. U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,004, dated May 26, 1992, to Luecke, details a vertically-adjustable mounting post for an optical element. The device includes a base plate and a support plate, joined by an axially-adjustable linking mechanism. The linking mechanism includes a first threaded shaft attached to the base plate and a second threaded shaft attached to the support plate, wherein the two shafts are hollow and can engage each other telescopically. A coupling member engages the outside of the shaft to facilitate rotation of the coupling member and axial translation of the shafts relative to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,681, dated Jan. 26, 1993, to Edwards, details an "Adjustable Stand Apparatus". The apparatus includes a platform for holding tools, which platform is vertically-mounted on a support attached to a mobile base. U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,143, dated Jul. 19, 1994, to Rich, et al, details a craft stand having a support upward-standing from a base and fitted with a universal joint assembly on the upper end thereof. A cross-arm is attached to the universal joint assembly and clamp assemblies are attached to each end of the cross-arm for clamping workstock. U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,019, dated Dec. 20, 1994, to Fischer, details a "Multi-Positionable Collapsible Tool Bench". The bench includes a base, a stand upward-standing from the base and a pair of trays extending from the top end of the stand for receiving tools. U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,719, dated Dec. 2, 1997, to Shepherd, details a "Sheet Music Stand" having a vertically-oriented support extending from a base and fitted with an L-shaped music support at the top end thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,312, dated Feb. 23, 1999, to Mauro-Vetter details an "Adjustable Parts Holder", which includes a tray and a vertically-extensible and retractable support for supporting a tray. A brace in the shape of a footrest is secured to the support beneath the tray in a selected vertically-adjusted position independently of the tray. It is an object of this invention to provide a heat exchanger housing support for lifting and adjusting such heavy objects as a heat exchanger or coil housing in heating and air conditioning equipment.
Another object of the invention is to provide new and improved heat exchanger housing supports typically used in pairs to raise and lower heat exchangers or coil units and other heavy items, typically in heating and air conditioning equipment, for installation and maintenance purposes.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved heat exchanger, coil housing, or alternative equipment support normally used in pairs, each support of which is characterized by a support leg having a longitudinal bore or cavity and fitted with a side bevel gear and a bottom bracket or support for stabilizing the support leg on a supporting surface in upward-standing configuration. A threaded rod projects into the top end of the bore or cavity of the support leg and is vertically adjusted therein by means of a top bevel gear meshed with the side bevel gear and attached to an adjusting nut threaded on the threaded rod. A top engaging element or bracket is attached to the upper end of the threaded rod for engaging the heat exchanger or coil housing. Adjustment of the heat exchanger or coil housing upwardly and downwardly is effected by manipulation of the side bevel gear to drive the top bevel gear and rotate each adjusting nut on the corresponding threaded rod to raise and lower the top bracket and threaded rod in each of the supports.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a heat exchanger housing support fitted with an upward-standing, typically vertical support leg, preferably having a square cross-section and a bottom bracket attached to the bottom end of the support leg for stabilizing the support leg on a supporting surface in upward-standing configuration. A side bevel gear bracket is mounted on the support leg, a side bevel gear is mounted for rotation on the side bevel gear bracket, and a threaded rod extends through a bracket mount and threadably receives an adjusting nut, to which is attached a top bevel gear that meshes with the side bevel gear. The threaded rod extends into the top end of the support leg and a top bracket, typically having a top nut receiving the top end of the threaded rod, has vertical and horizontal flange elements for engaging the heat exchanger or coil housing. The supports are typically used in oppositely-disposed pairs to raise and lower the heat exchanger or coil housing for installation or maintenance purposes by manipulating the respective side bevel gears, driving the top bevel gears and the respective adjusting nuts threaded on the corresponding threaded rods and raising and lowering the threaded rods.